Turf War
Description Turf War is a battle mode where you can fight rounds of enemies and a boss of each element. Each player has 3 free tries for the Turf War, which increases after VIP level 8. After the free tries have been used it costs 10 for the player to have any further attempts. The type of monster affects how they will attack. Regular monsters only attack the first target (from left to right) while plus monsters hit all three monsters on the field. This also affects the turf's monsters excluding the boss. The strength of the enemy groups in each attempt varies and has the following monsters in each group. The monsters in the Trooper and Royal Guard also include their plus variants: *Scout: Monster strength comprising of either Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legend, Ancient, Chaos, Ultimate and God Monsters. *Trooper: Monster strength comprising of either Ultimate, God, S God, SS God, Ultra God, Supreme, Elder and Outer Monsters. *Royal Guard: Monster strength comprising of Infinite and Mystic Monsters. *Boss: One Eternal+ monster. The boss cannot be killed as the turf protects them (their health is basically the turf war timer). Bosses only use their ability to attack at level 1 "rage". The "rage" increases as your monsters attack the boss. The gained "rage" is set each round; so even with two monsters left you will deal the same amount seven would have done. This "rage" caps at level 6. Starting from level 2 "rage", the boss is capable of attacking one of your monsters randomly, although this is rather low. The higher the "rage", the boss deals more damage in both of its attacks and has an increased chance of attacking one of your monsters. Once your party is defeated, your score is added to the guild total. The longer you last against the enemies, the more points will be gained. Monster skills Monster skills are activated automatically, unless you uncheck the auto button and activate the skills yourself. Each skill use consumes a book. You have 5 books for free at the start of every attempt. More books can be obtained for free at and after VIP level 8. When each group appears and in-between battles against that group, you are given a 3 second timer to use the books on monsters you think should use them. To have them activate their skill, click on their portrait. This is a one-time use and once tapped, cannot be removed. You cannot use it if the monster is defeated in battle and after using it, one round must pass before they can use it again. The only exception to this is transferring groups; if you used a book against the Royal Guard, when you go to the boss fight the monster can use their skill again. If a monster was given a skill book but was unable to use it, the book will not be consumed. More books can be bought with 10. They should only be used if your group has difficulty defeating that group, or you are at the boss. Using books with a full Divine team for example, should only be used on the boss as they can easily defeat the Royal Guard without having to use them. The monster type affects how its ability will be used. With a normal monster, Fire, Air and Dark monsters use a penetrating attack against 2 enemies, while a plus monster will hit all enemies on the field. In the case of Water, Earth and Holy monsters, they will heal one monster for 100% of their DEF, while a plus monster heals all monsters including itself for 50% of its DEF. Using books is vital to gain more points, especially if you have Water, Earth and Holy Divine or Immortal+ monsters because they will restore a large amount of health when their skill is used. For low level players who have Eternal or lower, they should use them sparingly, especially on damage turfs as the boss can easily kill off the team before level 3 "rage". Sections There are 7 sections of Turf War. 1 for each element and the 7th section with no particular element selected. Turf Wars start each 24h and it's a different section each time. Rewards Rewards include a buff, that is given according to your guild's rank and it increases ATT for the element of the last Turf War. This buff is active for the entire guild and lasts until the next Turf War's end. The other reward is a box. This box gives each player a random reward within your guild's rank. The better the rank of your guild, the better the reward box. Rewards are given one hour after the turf war is over, as the game needs to calculate the rankings to properly distribute the rewards. In addition, the team's earned rank during that turf war allows them to go into the Guild Dungeon. Buffs The Buffs you receive depending on your Guild Rank go as follows: Boxes Depending on the amount of points your guild has acquired, you get a box as a reward. Each box has a different set of rewards, which consist of Runes, Monsters, M Coins , Jewels and Honor Points . The rewards are random for every guild member and you only get one reward from each box, but a persistent guild that can obtain consistent points among every member can easily get the better tier boxes on every turf. The more defensive turfs will require more points to obtain the better boxes while the more offensive ones will require less due to their stat ratings. Basically, the more points the guild obtains on the selected area, the better the rewards will be if they meet the requirements for that box. The boxes include: Requirements For participation in a turf war, you need to be in a guild. For every location excluding the Ancient Rune Library, you will also need 3 monsters that correspond with that land's element. This means in a location for example, Palace of Neptune (see pictures below), 3 of your monsters will need to be affiliated with the water element before you can start. You cannot start a round if you do not have 3 monsters affiliated with a specific element (excluding the Library). The monsters selected can only be of the Uncommon grade or higher, similar to the Arena. The pictures below show examples of the required element in the Palace of Neptune. This player has two Water affiliated monsters, Cthulhu and Nuwa. On the left, the player has summoned Mars, another Water monster. The player has met the three monsters affiliated with the specific element and can start a round. On the right, the same player has summoned Zhurong, a Fire monster. The player cannot start a round because they only have two water monsters, and three are required to start. A player can use another guild monster's leader to assist them during the battle. To do this, during the preparation screen while editing team layout, a plus sign can be seen next to the "Switch" option. By clicking on "switch" option, the player is given a full roster of all guild members' current lead monster. To put their lead monster on your turf team, decide which lead monster you want and click "Join" on the right side of the roster. Then close the roster and register the team so your selected guild member's monster is put in. Other things to note about guild monsters: *Guild monsters only last for one attempt. Once your team is defeated a 24 hour cooldown starting from the time you started your attempt will start. *Guild monsters are invulnerable to attacks from the enemy, but will only attack after the enemy attacks. If your team is defeated, the guild monster will not attack. *Guild monsters count towards elemental turfs if they are of the same element of the current turf. Formations There are formations, you can use for your monsters. These formations can be leveled up, using Mcoins , Jewels and Honor Points . Monsters in the front get increased DEF and monsters in back get increased ATT. Different formations help with different things, so it is best to see and think baout what your squad needs the most. The two formations you can choose include the 2-4'formation and the '''4-2'formation. 2 - 4 and 4 - 2 Formations These are separate formations that need to be enhanced independently. The '''2-4 formation provides the user with a considerable increase in DEF for two monsters that are put in the front. This formation is designed for those with more ATK based monsters than DEF based monsters, so it is ideal for use against the ATK based Turf Wars. The ATK slots increase the attack of the monsters in the back so that you can score lots of points with a variety of attackers. The 4-2 formation is just a flip of the 2-4 formation. This time, the formation provides the user with 4 slots in the front that increase the DEF of a monster by little whilst the two slots in the back boost the ATK of a monster considerably. This formation can be used by those who have a lot of DEF based monsters and and a few powerful ATK monsters. Enhancing Formations Formations can be enhanced to increase the % of DEF and ATK on the formation positions. Formations Enhacement involves paying Mcoins , Jewels and Honor Points in order to level the up. For the first ten levels, you only use Mcoins. After that, in order to level up you pay wit Jewels and Honor Points in an alternating order, increasing each time. '''2-4 Formation: '''DEF positions increase by 2% for each level up whilst ATK positions increase by 0.2%. '''4-2 Formations: '''DEF positions increase by 0.2% for each level up whilst ATK positions increase by 2%. Category:Monster Warlord